


Mirror Mask

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Horror, M/M, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: Harry is afraid to look. What he sees may be a reflection of himself. [HP/LV]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: The author is in no way associated with J.K. Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.
> 
> Author's Note: Inspired by a certain scene during the Gof movie and written because a friend asked for it.  
> 

_Fear._ It slithers like a venomous snake around his insides to loop around his neck and enter his body again through the back of his heart.

 

Harry's mind is a little dazed, a lot pained, and more than a little death weighs on it.

 

Bound to a grave, bound to stone, bound by magic to his enemy, and now bound to a bed in Riddle's decrepit house.

 

Harry closes his eyes, he tries really hard not to look at the man who was slowly taking Harry's clothes off.

 

Harry closes his eyes, he tries not to look at the man kneeling between his spread legs.

 

Harry closes his eyes, he tries really hard to ignore the mouth on his cock.

 

Harry closes his eyes, he tries really hard not to cry when he comes but he fails.

 

Harry opens his eyes, and he thinks he doesn't need to try anything anymore.

 

The face that looks back at him now is....

 

"You... look like me," is the whisper of a little boy, long lost.

 

The Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Voldemort; the names may vary but the face staring back at him licking semen off its lips and smiling is more familiar than his exotic titles.

 

Tom Riddle smiles, he's older than the one in the diary but Harry still remembers. The smile is gentle, patronizing, and certainly full of pity. It freezes Harry like a Basilisk's eyes.

 

Poor little Harry, Harry can almost hear the thought in Tom's head, who didn't know about resurrection spells and bodily fluids.

 

Tom kneels on the bed, looming over Harry. He leans to whisper in Harry's ear, his breath feels like the fleeting touch of a snake's tongue....

 

"In a way, I **am** you." 

 

~To Be Continued ~


End file.
